Electronic messaging and file sharing, including the use of email/messaging, has generally become commonplace and central to both private life and business conduct. Data files/attachments are increasingly transmitted along with electronic messages to the point that users make use of their email or other messaging applications to store attachments, such as documents, pictures, etc., so that these files can be identified and placed into context via the associated electronic message. Attachments may also be sent along with meeting invitations and subsequent updates, for example, as part of a calendaring/reservation system. Unfortunately, an attachment may often be sent without regard to recipients that may already have received the attachment. In many cases, recipients may receive the same attachment from multiple senders. This may result in many identical versions of an attachment being transmitted to the same recipient, which may waste network/communications resources. Moreover, many similar and largely redundant versions of an attachment may also be stored, which may waste storage resources. Due to the numerous versions, a user may have difficulty in determining which version of an attachment to use and which to delete. Moreover, it may be difficult for both senders and receivers of attachments to know, for example, when a particular attachment should/should not be sent, whether a particular attachment is the latest version, and/or when or if a particular attachment should be deleted or retained. This lack of coordination, lack of knowledge, and/or lack of management may result in considerable inefficiency, loss of user time, loss of communications capacity, and/or loss of electronic storage capacity.